Harry's Aunt Julie
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Oh my, Harry actually has a remaining family member from his dads side? Who? Well she's Juliunna Potter, James Potter's SisterThis might be a Harry and Hermione fic. No lemons... Yet. Well, Harry's Aunt Juliunna is Queen of the Fairies, basically she's a human with really big sparkly wings. Fairies, can only be understood to purebloods. Others can only hear bell noises.


**Author: Now, I realize that I haven't been doing the disclaimer in a while-!**

**Harry: In a while, you haven't been doing it since sixth grade!**

**Severus Snape: That is true!**

**Author: I will own many things throughout this tale. Some creatures, some names, but I shouldn't have to go into detail In what I don't know.**

**Hermione: She's stalling!**

**Author: Don't say a word Granger. I bid you this day, I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Ron: Was that too hard to say?**

**Author: Not really Weasley. I'm insane remember? I own it in my head.**

**Severus Snape: Well isn't that pleasant?**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the Magical Creatures class, were standing and edging along the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was smiling as usual, a pep in his step as they all skipped along. "Hagrid, what are we looking at today?" Hermione asked, and Hagrid raised a finger, silencing them.

"Now everyone, it's important that you all be very quiet, they don't like to hear loud noise you see. Just like causing it." Hagrid explained, and Hermione frowned. "But Hagrid, what are we seeing today?" She asked, and Hagrid whispered fiercely back.

"We're seeing Fairies." He whispered, and Harry frowned. "Fairies, like Tinker Bell type of fairies?" He asked, but the girls cooed and ran forward excitingly.

"No, not Tinker Bell Harry. Their like you and I kind of, but with wings. And their-!"

"Bloody Brilliant too." Ron said, and pulled out his Magical Creatures book. He opened it up to the middle, and poured the page under Harry's nose. A picture of beautiful women were sketched onto the page, with a pair of long, fluttery butterfly wings.

"There like human butterflies." Harry said, and ran his hand across a little box on the side. It was labeled, _the texture of a Fairy Wing_.

"Their soft." He murmured, laughing. "Harry, do you know the fairies are considered the closest creature similar to a human? Their intelligence is far greater then ours. In fact, they wrote and invented many of the Defensive Spells we and the Ministry use today." Hermione said, smiling. Ron nodded.

"Are they common?" Harry asked, and Ron shook his head yes. "There's thousands of them just living in this forest. I know one of them went to Hogwarts years ago. They don't usually go to Wizarding Schools, because they learn fairy magic at a young age. By the time we started learning, a fairy our age would have been Ministry Qualified by now." Ron explained, and Hermione nodded, a jealous, dreamy look on her face. "Too be that intelligent would be amazing-!"

"Shush Hermione, they're coming!" Ron said, pointing to the forest.

"What, how do you know?" Hermione asked, and most of the students were looking to the woods, a curious frown on their face.

"I can hear them. They're squealing and giggling, right over there." Ron said, laughing. "Ron, I can't hear a thing." Hermione said, looking at him as if he was ill.

"Alright now everyone look over here for a fun fact." Hagrid announced, and the class crowded around him.

"Now, you can only hear their language, if you are born of two purest wizarding blood."

"A pureblood." Draco sounded out, and then smirked. "Purebloods can only hear them correctly. Well I like these broads already." Draco Malfoy laughed, and the Slytherins bounded closer together, and Hagrid nodded.

"Yes, only Purebloods can hear the language of a fairy. But wizards and witches of the non purest blood line, can hear a tinkling sound. Such as a bell." Hagrid explained, and suddenly Harry could hear it. Twinkling laughter filled the air. It was such as the sound of jingle bells. Thousands of them twinkling in the air.

"Can you hear it?" Hagrid asked, and everyone nodded and giggled. "Ron, what are they saying?" Hermione asked.

_"Up ahead. Look at the cute little bugger with the red hair-!"_

"Ron, stop joking!" Parvati said, hitting Ron across the shoulder playfully. Pansy twisted her head to the side. "There's too many of them. I can't make out a single sentence." She said, and Draco tried listening closely. "Why do they giggle so much?" He asked.

"Well, while they may be intelligent, they are very loose, if you know what I mean. They're like giggling school girls." Hermione said, and Draco nodded, deep in thought.

"Pretty," One of the kids cooed, and they all stared as the first one flew over the treetops. Her clothing, clothed out of what seemed to be fine silk, was loose fitting. She had white fuzzy tops on her shoes too.

"Hey, she is like Tinker Bell." Harry said, and her long wings flapped above her as she soared over the heads of the children.

"Harry, look at her. Her hair is red, and its very long. Her dress is pink, not green. Her shoes may have fuzzes on the tops, but the shoes on Tinker Bell were made with tree leaves. Her shoes are obviously made by Wizards." Hermione explained, and the children ooh'd and ahh'd as the tall fairy swooped and circled the kids, and then landed on her feet on the ground.

"Huh, I always wondered." Harry started, and then rounded around behind her, to check out her back. "Harry what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, and Harry pointed at the Fairies back. "I knew it. I was wondering if Fairies needed back flaps to let their wings out. They never do mention that in the movies." Harry said, and the three of them admired the wings swooping out of the think cloth. The wings were white and see through. They looked to be soaked in blue sparkles, and shimmered whenever the light hit them.

"They really are wonderful." Hermione said, gazing with a jealous look at those fluttering wings. Suddenly, they disappeared, sucking back into the women's back with a _zip_. "Oh yes, I had forgotten. Those wings pop into and out of their spines at will." Hermione said, and Harry shivered. More fairies started flying over, and the children started forward to talk to them.

"Hi, what's your favorite color?" Neville asked, and Hermione giggled when all she could hear was a bell.

"Uh, Harry, could you come over here for a moment?" Hagrid asked, and Harry nodded. He, Hermione and Ron walked over to Hagrid, who bent down to whisper.

"I probably should warn you Harry, before you find her yourself." Hagrid said, and discretely pointed to a fairy all the way towards the back, talking to Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco's face was heatedly flush, and was smirking more then usual.

"What is it?" Harry asked, and Hagrid winced awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"Her name is Juliunna Potter." Hagrid gulped, and Harry's eyes widened. "Potter, Hagrid, it that my cousin or something?" Harry asked, peeking over Hagrid's shoulder at Juliunna, who started to levitate into the air, flapping her wings absently as she floated beside Draco.

"Well yes. No. Not cousin, she's your Aunt, Harry. Aunt Juliunna."

"On my mom or dads side?" Harry asked, studying Juliunna intently. He couldn't see a spot of resemblance, unless you counted the black hair. She was too beautiful, to giggly to be related to him.

"Well, your dads side Harry. She's your fathers half sister." Hagrid said, and the tinkling sound grew louder as a fairy floated over to their group. Looking to be the age of twelve, with magnificent blood colored hair, she twinkled and giggled at them.

"What is she saying Ron?" Harry asked, sneaking peeks at Juliunna in between the crowds of students. He grimaced as Malfoy reached out and stroked a long piece of hair, and she giggled, bashfully blushing.

"Harry, she said that Juliunna has a boyfriend at Hogwarts, so you shouldn't try and flirt with her." Ron said, and bursted out laughing. Harry stepped forward to the red headed fairy, and started waving his hands back and fourth.

"Me no speak fairy." Harry sounded out loudly and slowly, making the twinkling fairy giggle. "I don't love that one, she's just my Auntie." Harry said, and the fairy smiled. There was some noise twinkling out of her mouth, like she was miming and ringing a bell at the same time.

"She said her name is," Ron snorted, and Hermione hit his shoulder for being rude. "Sorry. She said her name is Fiona. And-!" Ron gestured to Fiona when she reached forward, and pulled the bangs out of Harry's head. "She wanted to know if you were Harry Potter, because you look like Juliunna's brother." Ron said, laughing. Fiona giggled a high pitched giggle, jumped up and down, and then flew away towards Juliunna.

"Harry, your about to meet your Aunt. One of the only living Magical Family that you have left. How does this make you feel?" Neville asked, and Harry smiled excitedly.

"Amazing. And nervous. I wonder if she'll like me." Harry said, but Hermione gripped his head in a headlock and rubbed her fist back and fourth along his skull with a laugh.

"_Nimbly Harry Potter, my dearest nephew, aren't you so adorable with that lightning bolt scar on your face." _Hermione cooed, and Harry struggled lightly in her hold. "Get off!" He laughed. When she released him, he saw Fiona talking to Juliunna, and then the whole potluck of fairies came flying over.

Blinking lights and loud bell noises rang in Harry's ears as they surrounded him. They flew around him in giggling lights and sounds and swirled close to his face. He could smell vanilla, and could feel their hair brush his face lightly.

"Uh," He started, holding out his hands, and his knuckles brushed across the soft texture of a wing. Some of them were light and see through, so thin it seemed as if you could pluck them off their backs and let them float softly to the ground. But others were thick and feathery, crafted white and looked tough enough to bounce on.

"Err, can you stop for a second please?" Harry asked, and group of fairies stopped and landed on the ground in front of him. Many of them smiled at him kindly, and to Harry's surprise, one even stuffed a flowery bouquet on his head.

"Oh, look at the little scar faced boy. Juliunna, look its your little angel faced newphew. He looks so handsome, just like his father. Ooh do you think he's single?... Okay you know what? This is getting weird." Ron voiced, and the class chuckled.

"Okay, give them some room." Draco voiced, and Harry noticed that a different fairy was talking to him. She whispered in his ear a tinkling bell noise.

"Queen Juliunna Potter, lead of the Fairy League, approaches and wishes for space." Draco yelled, and everyone stepped back. Harry smiled excitedly, and stood up tall, wishing for another peek. Juliunna Potter flew above him, and slowed to a stop right in front of his face. He smiled.

"Auntie," He said, and visions of finally leaving the Dursley's filled his mind. After Sirius died last year, he gulped at the thought, the thought of living the Dursleys and actually having a loving family left his head. He wondered, did she live in a tree like Tinker Bell did? Or was there some kind of sparkly tree house in the forest, where she was waited upon by her loyal subjects. She was a Queen after all.

She opened her mouth and a tinkling bell sounded, and he wished he could understand what she was saying.

"She said you look exactly like your father. And that she and your father weren't very close, but he's willing to give you a try." Ron said, and Harry opened up his arms a little, expecting a hug. She looked at his open arms, and to his face, back to his open arms, and to his face again. She leaned forward, and just when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she did a shocking thing.

She leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and then flew as fast as she could away into the forest. There was a twinkling noise, followed by a giggle, and then she disappeared. Almost immediantly, the other fairies followed her.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, and Ron smirked.

"She said she'll see you soon."


End file.
